Always be
by JustAlicia
Summary: Traducción: Los días de L en Wammy's House. Él conoce a una chica nueva, cuida a los pequeños Near, Mello y Matt y hace una promesa. L/OC
1. Recién llegada

_Nota de la casi-autora: ¡Esto es una traducción! La historia original es de la autora mydeadlylover, yo simplemente soy quien la pasa del inglés al español porque... oh wow, am... no se porqué, pero bueno, ojalá les guste.._

_¡Oh! Y recuerden dejar un review en la historia original Always be :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: No poseo Death Note. Tampoco poseo la historia en si, ya saben, esa es de mydeadlylover :)<strong>

* * *

><p>-Capítulo 1-<p>

-Recién llegada-

* * *

><p>Era una brillante mañana de verano cuando todo comenzó. El cielo era de un azul pálido y el sol brillaba con fuerza, hacía doler los ojos. Un deslumbrante auto negro se detuvo frente a las puertas de Wammy's House. Un severo hombre de mediana edad salió del auto y echó un vistazo dentro de él. Era como si incitara a alguien a bajar. Finalmente, logró convencer al otro pasajero para que saliera del auto. Era una chica de por lo menos cuatro años. Se bajó del auto y sujetó la mano de el Sr. Wammy, tenía su otra mano alzada hasta su boca mientras se chupaba el pulgar. Era el primer día de Lira en Wammy's House y estaba más nerviosa que el infierno.<p>

Han sido dos semanas desde que Lira perdió a sus padres. Ella nunca entendió porqué fueron asesinados. Y eso era algo realmente horrible de ver. Ella ni siquiera supo si es que sus padres habían tenido enemigos tan perversos como para ser asesinados de una manera tan brutal. Los policías también la involucraron ya que la interrogaron y le hicieron preguntas que creyeron que claramente podría responder, ella no supo las respuestas. Entonces la policía la calificó como un caso perdido. Ella tampoco entendía porqué la habían traído a este orfanato que supuestamente era 'especial'. Ella no podía ver nada de especial en el hecho de estar en un orfanato, de ninguna manera.

El Sr. Wammy la llevó hasta el edificio principal del orfanato y ella lo siguió sin decir palabra. El hombre mayor se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera igual a las que había a los lados. El hombre se acuclilló para poder estar casi al mismo nivel de la chica y sujetarla por los hombros.

"Lira, esta será tu habitación. La compartirás con un muchacho. No somos muy específicos con las diferencias de género aquí, la verdad. Los niños son clasificados por su intelecto así que no hay problema en si eres un hombre o una mujer. Ahora entra. Tu compañero podría estar allí... como siempre" le dijo el Sr. Wammy a la chica y abrió la puerta. Ella entró a la habitación que era bastante grande y que sorprendentemente contenía todo lo que una persona promedio podría necesitar. Ella recordó que los niños en este orfanato eran clasificados por su inteligencia. Su compañero debería de ser el niño más inteligente del orfanato para conseguir una habitación como esa.

Ella decidió echar un vistazo por el lugar. Quizás su compañero estaba rondando por alguna parte. Los chicos siempre están metidos en algo, concluyó ella. Pero unas cuantas miradas por los alrededores de lo que se asemejaba a una suite de hotel la hicieron darse cuenta de que no había lugar donde encontrar a su compañero.

La cena procedió en el gran hall del orfanato. Un bullicio producido por los niños que peleaban por pequeñas cosas como los juguetes y sus gustos llenaban cada rincón de la habitación. Lira pensó que su compañero debería de estar en su cuarto pero seguía sin aparecer. _Debe de estar metido en algo._ Fue el último pensamiento de Lira antes de que cayera dormida en su suave cama de una plaza.

Lira tuvo un maravilloso sueño sobre pasteles, chocolates, juguetes, videojuegos y fresas. La gran mancha de una fresa apareció frente a ella. De pronto le salieron brazos y piernas y comenzó a bailar en una forma muy graciosa frente a ella. "¡Kawaii!" exclamó Lira antes de ponerse a perseguir a la fresa que hizo un intento de librarse escapando y saltando al mismo tiempo. Lira corrió tras de ella pero tropezó con un gran bloque de chocolate. Entonces la fresa corrió hasta ella y la ayudó a sentarse. "¡Gracias, strawberry-san!" le dijo Lira a la fresa y trató de tocarla pero esta comenzó a pincharla con un dedo una y otra vez. "¡Ouch, strawberry-san! ¡Eso duele!" exclamó ella pero la fresa simplemente continuó.

_Pinchar. Pinchar. Pinchar. _Lira se removió en su cama. Aparentemente ella continuaba teniendo ese sueño sobre fresas. Se libró de los cobertores y logró darle un golpe al perpetrador. "¡OUCH!" exclamó la fresa en los sueños de Lira y eso la sacó de su fantasía. Ella se sentó de golpe y miró hacia abajo donde algo que lucía como un puercoespín estaba luchando para ponerse de pie. "¿Straberry-san?" murmuró la muchacha aun somnolienta, mirando a la cosa que estaba al lado de su cama. Estaba aun atascada en su sueño. Lentamente, la cosa se puso de pie y encaró a la chica.

Era un muchacho. No un puercoespín, ni siquiera algo parecido a una fresa. Era un muchacho con los ojos muy abiertos y que vestía ropa holgada. En el momento en que Lira lo miró más de cerca puedo notar como él tenía pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Él se rascó la cabeza y se sobó la parte en donde Lira lo había golpeado. Miró a Lira sin ninguna expresión y habló.

"Eres bastante fuerte para ser una chica, ¿Cierto? Y en verdad apreciaría que no me llamaras strawberry-san. Tengo un nombre, sabes" le dijo a Lira con una voz fría. Ella pensó que él estaba enojado

"Me disculpo por eso. Pero también agradecería que no me pincharas con un dedo para despertarme" le respondió ella.

"Está bien. No te pincharé si tu no me llamas strawberry-san. ¿Trato?" dijo el muchacho.

"Trato. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó la chica.

"Es L, y este pequeño de aquí es B" contestó el chico. Fue entonces cuando Lira se dio cuenta de ese pequeño niño cercano a una edad de dos o tres años encogiéndose detrás de L mientras se aferraba a su holgado pantalón. Ella pensó que quizás este muchacho podría estar usando algún nombre estúpido y decidió seguirle el juego.

"Por cierto, yo soy Lee" respondió ella inventando alocadamente un nombre.

"Es un placer conocerte, Lee" dijo L extendiendo su mano a la chica que aun estaba sentada en la cama.

"También es un placer, L" dijo Lira y estrechó la mano que L le extendió. B, dándose cuenta de que no había ningún peligro en la chica que estaba frente a él, decidió aparecer desde detrás de L y extender sus brazos alrededor de él, buscando el brazo extendido de Lira y abrazándolo. "Tú también, B. Un gusto conocerte" dijo Lira. Ella sabía por sus instintos que ese sería el inicio de una larga y duradera amistad.


	2. Jugando un juego

_Nota de la casi-autora: bieen, capítulo dos :) lamento haberme demorado en subirlo pero estaba en la epoca de preparar todo para mi cumpleaños, el cual fue curioso, bueno jaja, ahora les dejo el capítulo 2 c:_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: No poseo Death Note. Tampoco poseo la historia en si, ya saben, esa es de mydeadlylover :)<strong>

* * *

><p>-Capítulo 2-<p>

-Jugando un juego-

* * *

><p>Con el paso de los días, Lira se dio cuenta de que L rara vez se quedaba en el cuarto. La mayoría del tiempo, él estaba afuera con B y terminaba durmiendo en la habitación del pequeño. Ella, de cualquier forma entablo buena por no decir amistosa relación con su extraño compañero de cuarto. Sus breves estancias en la habitación le dieron a Lira tiempo suficiente para notar que el chico estaba completamente loco por los dulces. Rara vez se le podía ver sin alguna cosa dulce en la mano. Ella también notó que el muchacho le había tomado gusto a los pasteles de fresas. Cualquier tipo de pastel, mientras tenga una fresa en la cima, él se lo comería. Entonces Lira llegó a la conclusión de que ese muchacho podría morir a una temprana edad por un severo caso de diabetes. Pero entonces, quizás no. Las caries llegarán a sus dientes primero, de todos modos.<p>

Lira y L asistían a clases juntos y se sentaban al frente del salón. Lira pensó que esto debería ser parte de la 'clasificación' de que le había mencionado el Sr. Wammy en su primer día. Pero sentarse junto a L en las clases la extrañó aun más acerca del chico. Él se sentaba de una forma extraña. Algo que algunos llamarían 'posición fetal', con sus piernas alzadas hasta su pecho y con su espalda un poco encorvada. Como sea, esta no era la parte más extraña del muchacho en todo caso. Verán, L tiene la habilidad de poder decir la verdad manteniendo una cara imparcial. En verdad, ninguna persona normal podría hacerlo.

Lira estaba sentada frente al edificio principal del orfanato. Era una soleada mañana de domingo y ella estaba sentada sola y murmurando en su cabeza sobre todo lo que había sucedido en la última semana cuando de pronto, ella fue asustada por una voz que provenía de su derecha.

"No te molesta si me siento aquí, ¿Verdad, Lee?" dijo L. Pero en realidad él no necesitaba permiso porque ya se estaba sentando cuando lo dijo. Lira gritó ante el sonido de su voz. ¿Cómo es que este muchacho podía ser tan sigiloso? Pero ella fue silenciada cuando B se sentó en sus piernas, riendo.

"¡Lee-chan está muy asustadiza hoy!" exclamó el niño haciendo que Lira riera. Él era muy inteligente para su edad.

"Tienes razón. ¿Quizás Lira esté asustada de mí?" comentó L con burla.

"¡No lo estoy! Yo sólo- no los vi venir" se defendió ella con lo que no era más que la verdad. L es como un espía cuando se mueve. Nadie podía escucharlo venir.

"Es algo normal. Incluso Watari a estado cerca de un ataque cardiaco algunas veces cuando paso por su oficina" dijo L mientras miraba al frente.

"¿Quién es Watari?" preguntó Lira. Ella jamás conoció a alguien en el orfanato con origen japonés.

"Los otros lo llaman Sr. Wammy. ¿Eso te ayuda?" respondió L.

"Ohh, comprendo" dijo Lira, reflejándolo en su cara.

"¡Watari es un señor muy, muy amable! Él siempre le da dulces a B" el niño en el regazo de Lira elevó la voz.

"¿Y qué dulces te da el Sr. Wammy, B?" le preguntó Lira al pequeño.

¡Oohh… de muchos tipos, él le da a B chocolates, dulces y si B le promete que será un buen, buen niño, ¡Watari le dará a B pasteles como los que le da a L!" respondió el pequeño con mucha alegría como si los dulces fueran la cosa más importante del mundo.

"Pero B debe aprender a comer las comidas apropiadas y lavarse sus dientes porque sino un día, el hada de los dientes podría secuestrarlo porque tendrá un montón de caries festejando en sus dientes" dijo L, mirando hacia abajo al muchacho y revolviendo su cabello.

"¡No es justo! ¡L nunca hace esas cosas!" apuntó B. Lira rió entre dientes. Había tantas cosas que ella no había experimentado cuando aun tenía una familia. Una de ellas era ser la niñera de un hermanito.

"B tiene razón. L debería de ser un buen ejemplo para su hermano" dijo Lira sonriéndole al pequeño sentado contentamente en su regazo palmeando su cabeza. B rió y abrazó a Lira agradeciéndole por su apoyo. "En todo caso, L, ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?" Lira se volteó hacia L mientras le devolvía el abrazo al niño.

"Primero que nada, quiero aclararte que él no es mi hermano. Sólo me siento unido a él. Segundo, vine hasta aquí para preguntarte, desde que B está muy insistente en que te sientes junto a nosotros en el bus la semana que viene" le dijo L a la chica en un tono monótono mientras metía su mano en su bolsillo para sacar un cubo de azúcar. Lira ya se había acostumbrado a eso y también a la pelea que se crearía si L se negaba a compartir sus cubos de azúcar con B. L le dio a B una mirada severa y le dio al muchacho tres cubos "Esto debería de ser suficiente por hoy. No quiero tener que lidiar con dolores de barriga después" le dijo a nadie en particular.

"Sé que no son hermanos. Pero B te mira de esa forma. De cualquier forma, ¿Qué es lo que tendremos este fin de semana?" preguntó la muchacha a al chico sentado en una posición inusual junto a ella.

"¿No lo sabes? Tendremos un viaje de campamento, en los bosques en algún lado de Gloucestershire. En verdad necesitas ponerte al tanto de las noticias" L se volteó hacia Lira sólo para darle una breve mirada.

"Oh, ¿Así que es eso? Muy bien, si B es tan insistente" dijo Lira mientras nuevamente le daba palmaditas al muchacho que estaba en su regazo.

"¡Yay!" exclamó B y abrazó a Lira otra vez con sus pegajosas manos.

"Entonces B, vamos partiendo. No sigamos molestándola-" dijo L poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole su mano a el pequeño niño "-Oh, y nos vemos Lee" le dijo a la muchacha dándole la más débil de las sonrisas.

El fin de semana llegó y los chicos pasaron casi en una turba frente a las puertas del orfanato para esperar a los buses. Lira, L y B subieron al primer bus que llegó, llevando sus bolsos con ellos que contenían muy pocas cosas.

"Lee, ¿Te molesta si me siento al lado de la ventana? A B le gusta mirar mientras el autobús se mueve" preguntó L de manera tan política y la chica accedió a eso. Ella se mareaba un poco cuando miraba por fuera del bus especialmente en los viajes largos.

Fue un viaje bastante largo y mientras pasaron por el largo túnel, Lira miró a su lado hacia L quien se había dormido, sujetando a B en sus brazos como un padre a su hijo. Sonrió para si misma. Era en estas raras ocasiones cuando L pasaba tiempo con B que mostraba emociones. Ella había empezado a pensar que el muchacho jamás había aprendido alguna emoción, jamás.

Ellos llegaron a los vastos bosques de Gloucestershire. Bajaron del bus y pronto armaron las tiendas y encendieron fogatas para prepararse para la noche que se acercaba.

"¡Lee! ¡Lee!" la chica escuchó un leve grito y vio a B corriendo en su dirección "¿Podemos compartir tiendas? ¡Podríamos jugar a la familia!" charlaba el muchacho entusiasmado. Lira lo miró por un momento y luego se giró para observar los alrededores. L debía de estar en algún lado. Luego lo vio caminar en su dirección desde la espesura del bosque "¡L! ¿Podemos compartir tiendas con Lee? ¡Quiero jugar a la familia! ¡Tú podrías ser mi papi y ella podría ser mi mami!" le contó B a L cuyos ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

"B, entiendes que Lee es una chica, ¿Verdad?" dijo L, acuclillándose para limpiar el sudor de la frente del niño.

"Sí, ¿Pero cómo podríamos jugar a la familia si mami no duerme conmigo y papi?" demandó el niño golpeando el suelo con su pie impacientemente.

"Está bien, L. No me importa" dijo ella. Sabía que sería mejor darle al chico sus caprichos que tener que escuchar sus murmullos de molestia una y otra vez, armando pataleta y tenerlo hablando por minutos sobre números que flotan sobre las cabezas de la gente.

"Bien, entonces, armemos la tienda aquí" dice L mientras arrastrando la tienda con su mano izquierda y guiando a B con la otra. Cuando ya se habían instalado, era casi hora de la cena y se unieron a la fila que los otros muchachos hacían para conseguir comida. Finalmente, ya era tiempo de irse a dormir.

"Lee, debo decirte que, me muevo mucho cuando duermo" le contó L a la chica mientras se cubrían con una manta para poder dormir.

"No es ninguna molestia. Yo también me muevo mientras duermo" Lira le sonrió al muchacho y el vagamente le sonrió de vuelta. "Pero realmente me enojaré si es que B moja las sábanas" dijo en una voz peligrosa volteándose al pequeño que se jugaba con algunos juguetes.

"Yo no mojo las sábanos, Lee. ¡Puedes preguntarle a L!" se defendió el muchachito mirando ofendido ante el pensamiento de que su 'mami' pensaba que él mojaba la cama.

"Bien, si tú insistes. Ahora ven aquí y podremos dormir" dijo ella y le hizo señas al niño para que felizmente se arrastró hasta la muchacha. "Entonces, tú dormirás en el centro. "¿Eso te parece bien, B?" preguntó mientras subía la sábana hasta su barbilla.

"Está bien mientras mami y papi estén a mi lado" canturreó el pequeño entre las sábanas.

"Claro que estaremos durmiendo junto a ti" le aseguró L mientras se tendía junto a él. Aun tenía es mala postura incluso cuando estaba acostado. Indicó a la chica que hiciera lo mismo y ella lo imitó acostándose como él, también mirando a B.

"Mami, papi, ¿Podrían besarme antes de dormir?" les preguntó B y ambos se inclinaron para besar al niño en la mejilla.

"A B en verdad le gusta que le den un beso de buenas noches" le contó L a Lira como si eso fuera algo que esperar del pequeño.

"Papá, ¿Por qué no besas a mami para que ella pueda dormir bien?" dijo B mientras tiraba de la manga de L.

"No puedo hacer eso" respondió al niño que puso mala cara.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el pequeño poniendo su mejor cara de perrito regañado"

"No estamos casados todavía y sólo los chicos casados pueden besar a sus esposas" le explicó al chico pinchándolo en la nariz.

"¿Entonces cuando se casarán?" preguntó B.

"¡Por Dios! ¡Tienes tantas preguntas! ¡Ahora, ve a dormir o Pie Grande vendrá y te aplastará con su pie!" dijo L haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago. Él debió de haber dado en un punto rápidamente; B dejó el tema y se durmió. "Él está muy asustado de Pie Grande. Parece pensar que esa criatura vendrá y lo pisará hasta la muerte. Realmente sin sentido pero uso eso para que se duerma. Tú también deberías dormir, Lira" le dijo a la chica al otro lado de la tienda. Los ojos de Lira se abrieron en terror.

"¿Cómo es que supiste mi nombre? ¡Todo este tiempo he estado usando Lee frente a ti!" dijo Lira mirándolo con sospecha.

"No soy yo. Es B. Él conoce el nombre de todos sólo con mirarlos. En realidad no sé como hace eso entonces un alias no te protegerá de él. Él sabía perfectamente que mentí cuando le dije que mi nombre era L. Pero pronto aprendió a llamarme así y para ser justos, él usa B como su nombre" dijo peinando un mechón rebelde de la cabeza del muchacho. "Oh, y para ser justos, te diré nuestros nombres también, desde que estamos jugando a la 'familia' aquí. Mi nombre es Lawliet y el de B es Beyond" le contó a la chica tendida frente a él.

"Es realmente innecesario. Seguirás siendo tu mismo de cualquier forma, incluso si cambias tu nombre o usas un alias" ella se encogió de hombros "Bueno, papá, será mejor que durmamos mientras el bebé ronca" ella escuchó una leve risita mientras L cerraba sus ojos y rodeaba a B en un abrazo, sus dedos rozaban ligeramente el brazo de Lira "Buenas noches" dijo ella e igualmente se fue a dormir.


	3. La muerte de A

_Nota de la casi-autora: me demoré mucho, creo que ha sido una época atareada y he estado en mitad de la nada sin internet ni nada similar, así que hoy que vine al pueblo pagué media hora en un ciber-cafe y traduje este capitulo, aun que puede que haya alguna falla... haganme saber si es así :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: No poseo Death Note. Tampoco poseo la historia en si, ya saben, esa es de mydeadlylover :)<strong>

* * *

><p>-Capítulo 3-<p>

-La muerte de A-

* * *

><p>Han pasado años desde esa escena en la tienda en el bosque en algún lugar de Gloucestershire. B es ahora un niño de 5 años que ha aprendido la diferencia entre Lira y una madre verdadera. Lo mismo hacia L, a quien continúa mirando como a un hermano. Lira, por otro lado, ha aprendido bastantes cosas sobre el orfanato con los el paso de los años. Aprendió que L es el mejor estudiante del lugar y que muchos niños lo admiran. Ellos dicen que algún día se convertirá en el mejor detective del mundo juzgando según como él piensa y saca conclusiones sobre las cosas. Verán, este muchacho, a pesar de que tiene 8 años de edad ha comenzado a trabajar y resolver casos, usando los avances de la tecnología para hablar con la policía y ordenar a la gente que necesite sin que pongan en duda sus conclusiones por su edad. Mr. Wammy, o como L lo llama, Watari, actúa como un fiel intermediario todo el tiempo para ayudar a L a contactarse con la policía. Siendo un bien nombrado detective secreto significaba que L tenía que quedarse por largos periodos de tiempo en la habitación que compartía con Lira, sobreviviendo sólo con los suplementos de pasteles, dulces, cubos de azúcar y la nueva adicción de L, café, que el señor Wammy le daba. A Lira no le importó para nada ya que él rara vez la molestaba en estos periodos de tiempo. Y, desde que pasaba todo su tiempo mirando a la pantalla de la computadora y dando instrucciones a través del micrófono que enmascaraba su voz, rara vez le dirigía palabra a la muchacha. Sin saberlo, L se había distanciado tanto del mundo que has B tuvo que aprender a dormir solo por las noches.<p>

Dos chicos estaban en la línea de sucesión de L. Uno de ellos es B, y el otro usa el alias de A. Nadie sabe mucho sobre A desde que él también es alguien que se distanció del mundo real. Dicen que todo lo que hace es estudiar y que muy rara vez se le puede ver hablando con sus amigos, si es que realmente lo eran. Parece que el chico se tomó de forma personal el que siempre será el segundo mejor para L. Él jamás dará su posición pues sólo L podía superarlo. Él era completamente opuesto a B quien parecía haberse convertido en una mariposa social desde que L comenzó a trabajar en sus casos. Claro, el chico aun visitaba a su 'hermano mayor', sólo para que le dijeran que no molestara al mayor y recibir su tradicional pedazo de pastel por una tensa Lira que siempre sugería que L necesitaba un receso. B no parecía preocuparse de que él era sólo el segundo mejor después de A. De hecho, él era una de las pocas personas a las que A les hablaba.

Por otro lado, la Lira de 7 años había descubierto su habilidad, la razón por la que había sido traída a Wammy's House. Ella parecía ser la persona más sigilosa que ha tenido el orfanato. Descubrió ese talento cuando comenzó a analizar como L podía moverse de forma tan silenciosa entre lugares y trató de hacerlo ella misma, entonces descubrió que podía colarse hasta cada rincón del orfanato sin que la vieran. Se sentía como una espía haciéndolo, o algo así. También, había aprendido tanto sobre tecnología que aprendió a hacer operaciones secretas con una computadora. Mr. Wammy bromeó una vez con que si Lira hubiera estado presente durante la segunda guerra mundial, Japón hubiera ganado la batalla gracias a sus habilidades de espionaje. También, ella podía seguirte a cualquier parte sin que te dieras cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Ella es como una sombra, una entidad oscura que siempre ha existido pero que nunca has sentido aun que estuviera ahí. Por ese motivo fue apodada Shadow por los mayores en el orfanato; aun así, Lira prefería el primer alias que ha usado, Lee.

Era una soleada mañana cuando ocurrió. Lira, siendo una experta en el sigilo, se coló en la cocina del orfanato sin que nadie lo notara. Entonces dio unas palmaditas en el brazo del cocinero mientras le daba una gran sonrisa que claramente significaba que ella tenía algo no tan bueno en mente. El pobre hombre saltó de sorpresa pero pronto se calmó y habló.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Shadow?" preguntó el cocinero.

"Hey, te he dicho que me llames Lee y no Shadow. Me siento como una jugadora de billar o algo así cuando me llaman por ese nombre" exclamó Lira apoyándose en uno de los mostradores vacíos.

"Muy bien, Lee, si tú insistes. Ahora dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo él con un tono de disculpas.

"Bueno, sabes que hoy es el cumpleaños de B, ¿Verdad?" dijo Lira subiéndose al mostrador y cruzándose de piernas.

"Pues sí… ¡Oh! Ya lo capté" cada año, en el cumpleaños de Beyond Birthday, Lira se colaba en la cocina para pedir un pastel especial para el muchacho. Consistía en un gran y redondo pastel, con bastantes fresas en la parte superior (L y B tienen gustos muy similares cuando se trata de dulces) y velas representando el número de años que B a existido en este mundo. Era como el cariño de una madre por su único hijo, o el amor de una hermana por su hermano menor.

"¡Ahora lo tienes!" exclamó ella dándole una de sus grandes sonrisas al cocinero.

"No te preocupes, lo prepararé tal y como quieres que sea para tu hermanito" dijo él mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"Gracias. Y déjame aclarártelo de nuevo tal y como _siempre_ lo hago cada año. B no es mi hermano pequeño. Sólo es que estoy muy encariñada con él. Bueno, adiós y gracias por hacer el especial de cumpleaños de B" dijo Lira y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Pero, Lira, nunca he preparado un pastel para ti. En todo caso ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? Nunca recibí una petición tuya" le habló el cocinero a la chica antes de que ella se retirara.

"Bert, me gusta el pastel de chocolate. El chocolate siempre ha sido mi lado débil" dijo Lira mientras sonreía de forma tranquilizadora al cocinero quien la miró con un aire pensativo.

"Eres muy desinteresada, Lira. Sólo dime cuando es tu cumpleaños si en verdad no quieres tener tu pastel de alguna forma especial" dijo Bert a la chica que le continuaba sonriendo.

"Bueno, ya que eres tan insistente, es el día de San Valentine. Bastante gracioso ya que mi nombre real es Lira Valentine" y sin otra palabra ella desapareció en su rápida y usual manera de la cocina.

Por otro lado, los descalzos pies de L pisaban el suelo de madera de los corredores del orfanato. Por una vez, él había dejado su soledad frente a la computadora y caminado nuevamente por los polvorientos corredores del lugar. Él quería verlo. Él quería ver a B y darle su regalo de cumpleaños personalmente. Pero tras cada puerta que abría no se encontraba su tan-llamado hermanito. ¿A dónde se podría haber ido el pequeño? No se encontraba en su habitación. L se detuvo un momento para rascar su pie descalzo contra la tela de sus jeans holgados mientras se preguntaba dónde podría estar el muchacho. Sus pensamientos fueron hasta un residente del orfanato en particular a quien B había mencionado mucho durante sus largas charlas con Lira dentro de la habitación que compartía con la chica. Por lo que había escuchado de sus largamente tortuosas conversaciones, el nombre del muchacho era A. B jamás mencionó un nombre real pero parecía que le agradaba mucho ese niño y que pasaba largas horas en su habitación. A también parecía ser como L distanciándose del mundo, prefiriendo meterse entre las páginas de un libro, dándole más diversión de la que cualquier persona podría.

_Veamos. Tercera puerta del lado izquierdo del lugar._ Pensó L para si mismo mientras subía las escaleras hasta el piso más alto del orfanato y, doblando a la izquierda, contó las puertas. Se acercó a la puerta que había identificado como la número tres y sujetó con sus delgados y blancos dedos el pomo de la puerta sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba cerrada. Instintivamente llevó su mano hasta su bolsillo para sacar un pasador para el cabello que había sacado de las cosas de Lira. Metió el pasador en la cerradura de la puerta y comenzó a usarlo de forma experta hasta que escuchó un ligero 'click' sabiendo que había desbloqueado la puerta. Su mano fue de nuevo hasta el pomo y vio a un chico dándole la espalda a la puerta. Pero viéndolo más de cerca L pudo ver que había algo realmente mal con esa escena.

Los pies del chico rozaban las tablas de madera del piso mientras que su cuerpo colgaba de una gruesa cuerda atada a la cima de un alto vestidor. Estaba atada al cuello del chico. L, fuera de instinto, corrió y desató la cuerda para agitar al chico como si lo incitara a respirar. Pero el muchacho siguió de un color azul pálido y cayó sin remedio en los brazos de L. Gritó tan fuerte como su ronca y rara vez usada voz se lo permitió. Llamó por ayuda. Momentos después, la gente mayor del orfanato corrió en su ayuda, y lo que siguió a eso no fue más que algo borroso de lo cual L no recuerda los detalles exactos. O quizás, en verdad no quería hacerlo. Más tarde los mayores encontraron una carta del pequeño, escrita en una letra prolija y casi como la de una chica, donde se expresaban los miedos del chico sobre no poder tener todo lo necesario para ser el sucesor de L y cómo finalmente se rindió ya que sentía que su cabeza se partiría o quizás explotaría si es que se presionara a si mismo a aprender más. Entonces el niño decidió colgarse como última oportunidad de liberarse de todo lo que sentía por ser el sucesor de L. Anderson Anywhere, también conocido como A, la cabecilla de la primera generación de niños entrenados para convertirse en sucesores de L, cometió suicidio. Él fue la primera pérdida de Wammy House.

El pastel era más grande de lo usual con cerca de diez fresas incrustadas en motas de crema batida en la cima del pastel. Con glaseado rojo estaban escritas las palabras "Feliz Cumpleaños B" para que todos lo vieran. Siete pequeñas velas en la parte superior, ardiendo en el fuego para que el cumpleañero las pudiera apagar de un soplido después. El chico llamado Beyond Birthday se paró sobre un taburete y le sonrió a todos los que estaban cerca, especialmente a Lira que estaba parada detrás de él, sosteniéndolo. Una ráfaga de viento cruzó el comedor mientras una solitaria figura entraba en la escena con una horrible postura y la cabeza gacha, haciendo que las velas del pastel de B se apagaran. L no le prestó atención a ninguna de las miradas interrogativas y caminó directo hasta Lira quien le dio la misma mirada. Él sólo negó con la cabeza, puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de la muchacha y su otra mano sobre la de B mientras se inclinaba un poco y susurraba tan bajo como pudo para que sólo Lira y B lo escucharan "A está muerto" B, al oír esto, agachó su cabeza, su cabello cubriera su cara y lloró las silenciosas lágrimas sobre su intacto pastel de cumpleaños.


End file.
